Waiting for the Surprise
by NancyDfan
Summary: Sometimes knowing a surprise is coming is worse than being surprised.


**Author's note: yo I'm trying to write again. I've barely written since the Timeless movie last year. It really killed my muse. But I'm trying again so here we go.**

**I'm a sap. Sue me.**

**not betad. expect grammatical errors.**

**rating: PG**

* * *

"Where are we going?" Nancy asks when Scott slides into the driver's seat.

"Nancy, what part of a surprise did you not get?" He eyes her with slight impatience, but really, he should know her by now.

She folds her arms. "You asked me to dress up and be ready by six. I'm bound to be curious. I am a detective after all."

Scott sighs. "What if I said it was something very boring because I got a pay increase and I wanted to treat my girlfriend to something nice for once?"

"I would say that's very nice," Nancy smiles sweetly, and she watches the annoyance slip from his features. She reaches over and presses a kiss to his cheek. "Don't be cross. I'm just teasing you."

"I'm not cross," Scott answers gunning the engine. Before pulling away, he finds her lips. "But let me surprise you every once and a while, okay?"

She winks. "I'll do my best."

Scott shakes his head and guides his truck onto the road. Nancy watches him as his fingers tap on the wheel. He breathes slowly, and she feels the tension radiating from him. She wonders if tonight's the night.

Three months ago Nancy starts to think her boyfriend is acting a little strange. Scott drops a few not so subtle hints seeking confirmation that Nancy loves him as much as he loves her. She really doesn't need to be a detective to figure out where this was going. Then six weeks ago Nancy stumbles upon a small white box buried in a drawer. She knows she shouldn't have looked, but curiosity got the better of her, and she peaked. Nancy remembers the gasp she let out when she saw the small, sparkling diamond ring staring up at her.

Ever since this day, Nancy has waited with baited breath each time she thought Scott was going to propose so when he asked her to dress up nice and refused to tell her why? Well, it's only natural to assume he has a plan for a little bit more.

"How was work?" Nancy starts once some time has passed.

"Huh? What?" Scott turns to her clearly mentally elsewhere. "Uh, it was fine. One of my student's mom confronted me on the way out of my second class, but I'm used to it."

"They're failing?"

"Oh yeah," Scott nods. "There's no chance he'll pass. I warned him three weeks ago after he failed two tests and submitted a half finished project."

Nancy's eyebrows tick up. "And he still thought he would pass?"

"He thought his mommy's money would let him pass," Scott corrects. He shakes his head. "She's a big donor for the program."

"So what does this mean for you?"

He shrugs. "If the department has any balls, they'll tell her what I told her today, and that is if her son wants to pass, he has to do the work. I'm not creating extra credit for him because she supports the department."

"Do you think they will?"

"Nah," Scott answers. "Canute is as low budget as you can get, and they'll bend over for anyone with a wad of bills. I'll probably be pulled into some offices Monday morning."

Nancy burns inside. "That's not fair!"

Scott agrees. "But there's not much I can do. They'll overrule me if I try to push back."

"All because of money?" Nancy echoes aghast, and Scott nods. "What happened to the Green Skies money?"

He shrugs. "I didn't see any of it. That's all I know. But I'm sure they managed to waste it somehow."

"Great," Nancy mutters.

"Welcome to my life," he deadpans. "But it's why I was pretty insistent you start charging clients. Even if your fee is small, we need it. We will, anyway, once we move further down the road."

Nancy doesn't miss his transition, but she knows he slipped. Scott steals a glance her way but focuses back on the road. "So, no hints on dinner?"

"No," he answers firmly. "Stop asking." And Nancy settles back into the seat knowing full well not to press him anymore.

Scott pulls into Oklahoma City about an hour later. Nancy peaks out the window looking at the sights. Scott's taken her to the city a few times for dates, but for the most part, they've stayed local. She smiles at the bright lights surrounding her then turns with curiosity as Scott parks at an Italian restaurant.

"Italian?" Nancy begins.

Scott shrugs. "Didn't seem like such a bad idea."

"It's not," she pecks his lips. "You know I love Italian food."

"I do," he answers smoothly slipping from the truck and opening her door.

Nancy takes his hand stepping out. "Thank you." His arm slides around her waist, and he guides her to the entrance.

"Do you have a reservation?" the man standing at the entrance inquires.

"Yes, Varnell," Scott answers.

"Very good," the man answers and motions to a side hallway. "Right this way."

Nancy follows Scott as they are guided down the hallway and up a set of stairs. She's impressed by the lovely décor and large fountain at the center of the restaurant glistening under the soft lights. When they are sat at their table, Nancy turns to Scott with excitement, "This place is beautiful! How did you find it?"

"You like it?" Scott asks earnestly.

"I love it, Scott," she answers, and she watches him visibly relax. "If the food is half as good as this place looks, I'll be in heaven very soon."

"Good," he answers clearly pleased with her response.

Nancy whistles softly when she scans the menu. "I better be in heaven with these prices."

She looks up in time to see the look Scott shoots her. "If I wanted to go cheap, Nancy, I would have taken you to McDonald's."

"Right," Nancy laughs awkwardly. "But I'll make sure to charge my next clients twice as much."

By Scott's face, the joke clearly falls flat. "I can afford to take you to one nice dinner a year."

"I just meant, well, I'm not suggesting," Nancy pauses. "I'll just shut up."

Scott sighs. "Let's not argue over this. Not tonight."

Nancy thinks for a second and what the night might mean. "I'm sorry, Scott."

"Don't apologize then you'll make me feel like I have too," he growls.

She makes sure he's not looking when she rolls her eyes. But when he glances up from his menu and flashes that crooked smile he gives her when he's been testy, Nancy remembers why they're here, why she loves him despite the hard shell he seels around him, and she reaches across the table to link her fingers into his. Scott squeezes her hand, and she thinks for a second he's about to say something. Instead, he clears his throat and focuses his attention back to the menu.

"Good evening," their waiter announces. "Have either of you been here before?"

Scott looks at her then shakes his head. "No, we haven't."

"Well, I can make a few suggestions if you would like," the waiter offers. Nancy nods. "We have an excellent shrimp and pasta dish that is our house specialty. Handmade noodles with seared shrimp topped with a white wine sauce. The white wine used also pairs nicely as a drink."

"Sounds good to me," Nancy answers. "I'll take that."

"The wine as well?" the waiter asks, and Nancy confirms she'll take a glass. "Very good. What about you, sir?"

Scott grins wryly. "I'm more of a steak guy. I'll take the filet mignon."

"Excellent choice," the waiter answers. "I'll put your order in right away."

"I should learn to make this," Nancy starts lightly after the waiter walks away. "You order it any chance you get."

"Not sure we can afford it," he retorts, and Nancy eyes him. "I know, I was an ass earlier about prices, but tonight is different."

Nancy leans forward. "Oh, is it?"

Scott coughs awkwardly. "Yeah, it's a special dinner."

"Obviously," she smirks and watches with only slight delight as he squirms in his chair.

"Obviously," he echoes and sips at his water.

"So," Nancy speaks up. "Do you think you'll have some time off this summer? Maybe we can take a vacation."

Scott purses his lips. "Maybe, I don't know yet. I have to see if something comes up."

"Like what?" Nancy questions.

"Uh, work related," Scott clearly fibs.

"Work related?" she folds her arms. "Shouldn't they be paying for that since it's their idea?"

Scott fiddles with his napkin. "Low budget. I'm sure I'll figure something out."

"Mhmm," she answers.

"But to be honest, Nancy," he levels with her. "You need to be actually free for us to go on vacation. I can see it now. I'll be at the airport, and I'll get a last minute text. 'Sorry, Scott. Duty calls. See you sometime soon.'"

She snorts. "Hey!"

"You know it's true," Scott counters.

"Maybe," Nancy blushes. "But I promise that if it's something important, I'll be there."

"I'll hold you to that," he says pointedly.

Nancy smiles knowingly. "I hope you do."

Their waiter brings their dinner, and Nancy dives in watching her boyfriend to see if he made any movements to alert her that somethings up. "What?" Scott says at one point.

"Just making sure you liked the food," Nancy lies.

Scott cock's an eyebrow. "You have a truly weird way of doing it."

"Thanks, Scott," she retorts, and he only shrugs.

"Any room for dessert?" their waiter asks shortly.

Scott nods slightly, and Nancy turns to the gentleman. "Do you have any recommendations?"

"We have a decadent chocolate cake duo," he begins. "It's perfect for date night, and the house's favorite dessert."

Scott clears his throat, and Nancy smothers a laugh. "Any non-chocolate desserts?"

"We have a seasonal lemon mascarpone cake topped with fresh fruit and a strawberry glaze."

She sees Scott offer a thumbs up, and Nancy smiles brightly. "We'll take that."

"It'll be right out."

Nancy shakes her finger playfully at Scott. "If we ever get married, we'll have to argue over the cake."

"I don't care what it is as long as it's not chocolate," Scott responds.

"Everyone loves chocolate."

Scott shrugs. "I'm not everyone."

"Clearly," she rolls her eyes.

Scott watches her for a moment before commenting, "But that's why you, uh, why you love me, right?"

"Because you hate chocolate?"

"No, no, no, I meant," Scott waves her off. "Never mind."

Nancy stands over the table and grabs him by the chin pulling him into a kiss. "How many times do I have to tell you I love you?" she murmurs rubbing her hand across his cheek. "Don't doubt it."

"Maybe a half a million more times," he confesses looking up into her eyes. "You're special, Nancy. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," she says softly then leans back.

Nancy watches Scott sit silent for a moment before fidgeting with his pocket. Her heart thumps as he pulls something from his pocket.

"Lemon Mascarpone cake," the waiter breaks their moment and places their dessert on the table. Nancy groans inwardly. "Would you like anything else to drink? Coffee? Champagne?"

"Coffee would be lovely," Nancy answers. "Cream and sugar too please." The waiter turns expectantly to Scott, but he doesn't answer. "Scott?" she says, and he jerks up.

"Uh, sorry, what was the question?" his eyes flick between Nancy and the waiter.

"Would you like anything to drink with your dessert? Coffee maybe?"

Scott nods absentmindedly. "Coffee would be great. Thanks."

"Are you okay?" Nancy says moments later after she's taken several bites of her cake. Scott hasn't moved to start on his dessert.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good," he answers numbly. Scott scoops a large piece of cake. His eyes shoot wide. "This is really good. What was this again?"

"Lemon Mascarpone," Nancy answers and watches with amusement as he digs in.

"It's really good," he repeats.

Nancy reaches over and knocks frosting from his face. "I can tell."

Scott blushes. "Sorry."

"Don't be," she smiles softly, and he returns it.

"Your coffee," the waiter leaves two cups, and Nancy thanks him.

She waits expectantly as they finish their dessert, but Scott asks for the check without commenting on whatever he was pulling from his pocket. His eyes go wide as he scans the check then shrugs. He reaches for his wallet when Nancy hears something land on the floor with a thud.

"I've got it," Nancy announces bending down to grab whatever object her boyfriend has knocked to the floor. Her heart nearly stops when she sees the small, white box. She sits back up holding out the box. "Um, this is yours I believe."

Scott is clearly horrified at the sight of her holding the box. He opens his mouth but nothing comes out. Finally, he manages, "It wasn't supposed to happen like this."

"Life very rarely goes as planned," Nancy answers. "But I'm glad when things change it up. Otherwise, we wouldn't be together."

Scott nods and grabs the box. He opens and closes it several times. "You know I love you, right?"

"Of course I do."

He fidgets with the box before tugging out the ring. Nancy's heart beats as it shines in the restaurant's light. "This, this was not how it was supposed to go, but you've seen it. It's not like I can lie now." Scott looks up at her earnestly. "I had a speech planned and everything, but I'm so nervous I can't remember any of it. But I want you to know that I love you, Nancy, and for some insane reason, you seem to love me too. If it's okay with you, I'd like to marry you."

Nancy lets out a cry she's been holding. "Of course it's okay with me. I love you too."

"Really?

"Scott!" she exclaims.

He rushes to her side landing on one knee and looking up at her. "I know you do. I do, really, Nancy. Forgive my insecurity. I'm just nervous tonight, and I want to get this right. With you, with everything."

Nancy leans down and kisses him. "You have."

His grin is full of relief and triumph when she holds out her hand, and he slides the ring on her finger. She laughs and throws her arms around him before attacking him with kisses.

"Don't let me screw this up," Scott murmurs into her skin.

"I won't," Nancy grins. "I'll call you out when you're being a jerk."

"Good," Scott smiles before he leans in for another kiss.


End file.
